


Fuck karaoke night

by Mang0es



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A couple of dudes being bros, Drunkenness, M/M, Please save Akaashi and Kenma, a couple of dudes being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang0es/pseuds/Mang0es
Summary: “Oh god not this song”, he groaned his head hitting his arms, “anything but this song.”Unfortunately for Akaashi, he knew exactly what Kenma was talking about. He could already feel his impending headache building up as the drums came in. It was the song that both men sang every time they were up on a stage, and the only song that made Akaashi think fuck karaoke night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Fuck karaoke night

The smell of booze was the first thing that hit Akaashi. It seemed to come from every inch of the bar, seeping into customers clothing. Dim orange lights hung overhead in mason jars, filling the room with a more relaxed ambiance. A stage was set up in the back corner where white lights created a boundary between the act and the crowd. People were gathered around circular tables that resembled beer barrels and green shrubbery was scattered around in an organised chaos. Akaashi thought it was a bit overboard but anything for the aesthetic he guessed.

The next thing that hit him was the singing.

Oh god the singing.

It came from the stage, it was loud and terribly off-key with someone doing unnecessary runs that sounded like an animal in pain. Akaashi let his eyes follow the ruckus and chorus of claps to see two familiar idiots up on the stage.

”Hey hey hey! This next one goes out to my best, best, best boyfriend Akaashi.” Bokuto raised pointed hand towards the crowd as the other was sloppily wrapped around Kuroo’s shoulders. “An’ I love him so much!” Kuroo let out a whoop for his friend, grinning like a mad man he grabbed the microphone and pulled it close.

”My bro an’ I are gonna sing a song for the pretty boys in our lives, I love ya Kenma!” Akaashi finally noticed the mop of blonde and black hair sitting amongst the front row. “Stay beautiful for me kitten!” Kuroo sobbed into Bokuto’s shoulder as the latter took the microphone back.

”Bro keep it together”

”I can’t bro, he’s just so pretty”

Akaashi finally moved away from the door and started to weaved his way through the crowd. The smell of alcohol got mixed in with sweat and everyone seemed to be one drink away from getting a bad hangover. He kept his eyes peeled and found the exact man he was looking for.

”Good evening Kenma, how are our boyfriends tonight?” He leaned his forearms against the barrel as Kenma met him with a look of terror and embarrassment.

”I think we should get them home after this one. Kuroo has already had four glasses of beer, so he’s already at his limit.” Kenma eyed the stage wearily as a familiar brass beat filled room, both men on stage started to sway a little bit to the music. “Oh god not this song”, he groaned his head hitting his arms, “anything but this song.”

Unfortunately for Akaashi, he knew exactly what Kenma was talking about. He could already feel his impending headache building up as the drums came in. It was the song that both men sang every time they were up on a stage, and the only song that made Akaashi think _fuck karaoke night_. Bokuto had a lazy smile plastered on his face as gripped the microphone even tighter, his next words pouring out like honey.

”You’re jus’ too good to be true. Can’t take ma eyes off of you.” Kuroo started to twist and turn them both a bit more sporadically as he leaned into the microphone.

”You’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.” Slurring his words, Kuroo made eye contact with Kenma and winked which caused a blush to rise on the blonde. At that point Bokuto has finally noticed Akaashi standing by Kenma and broke out into a smile.

“Akaashi! Look at me! I’m singing!” Akaashi felt himself smile as he watched his boyfriend wave at him like a two year old. The duo continued on with the song— hitting all of the wrong notes and having some outrageous dance moves— until it came to a close and they were cheered off stage.

This happened every month, both Kuroo and Bokuto would decide to meet up at a bar and get stupid drunk. Normally Akaashi would tag along and so would Kenma, but they would always go on a karaoke night. Which often lead to both idiots up on the stage singing their hearts out. It was charming at first but got less so after the fifth time. So Akaashi and Kenma would take turns going with them to babysitting their boyfriends, because heaven forbid a drunk Bokuto and Kuroo were left to their own devices.

The cheering had died down as the next drunken act came up on stage. But Akaashi wasn’t focused on that, instead he stood there mildly amused as his boyfriend and his “bro” stumbled towards them. Chests puffed out and grinning like they were victors. 

“Didja see me Akaashi!” Bokuto howled as he crashed into Akaashi, enveloping him with strong arms and the scent of alcohol. “I sang for you,” he nuzzled his face into Akaashi’s hair, “didja like it?”

Carefully patting his boyfriend’s hair Akaashi softly smiled, “of course I did Bokuto your singing is beautiful as always.” Kenma shared a glance with Akaashi as his own boyfriend tried to smother him.

”What about me kitten? Was I beautiful?” Kuroo whined at Kenma, circling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

”Yeah” Kenma mumbled into his boyfriend’s embrace, placing his hands over Kuroo’s. “Can we please go home now?” Akaashi let out a hum of agreement as he took Bokuto’s hands.

”It’s getting late we should all head home now. Have a safe trip you two.” His boyfriend let out a whine of protest but Akaashi was already pulling him towards the door. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kuroo dramatically reaching out for Bokuto as Kenma shyly waved goodbye.

Once outside of the bar, the air seemed to be cooler and a little less heavy. Akaashi felt a warm kiss pressed against his cheek. Turning his head, he saw Bokuto’s smile soften as the night sky brought out the orange in his eyes. A hand was tenderly placed on Akaashi’s cheek as his boyfriend’s smile turned more giddy. He leaned forward so that their faces were mere centimetres apart making Akaashi gasp.

”What is it Bokuto?” Akaashi then felt a soft and warm kiss against his lips.

“I love you Akaashi.” Bokuto ran his thumb right under his left eye. “An’ I don’t care what that damn rooster says you are the most prettiest guy in the whole wide world.” He waved his arms around in huge semicircles. Making a giggle pass Akaashi’s lips.

He pressed another chaste kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. Silencing him for a moment as Akaashi smiled at him with all of his love and adoration.

”I love you too Bokuto.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off y’all please drink responsibly.
> 
> Second off this turned out a lot more fluffier and less chaotic than I intended. Oh well such is life I guess. 
> 
> So this is my first time writing for these characters and it was a little bit of a struggle but we got there. Honestly I love this fandom so much and I’m happy that this is my first work for it.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
